


Love At First Wrist

by FaeTamesABear (HoeOfGrimdark)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awkward Romance, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, M/M, Modern Thedas, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoeOfGrimdark/pseuds/FaeTamesABear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where people have their significant others name on their wrist, Fae Lavellan dreams of meeting her man. When she meets Sera who knows of a Thom Rainier, a date is set between them. With awkward first meetings, friends disapproval and more, it's a rocky start for Fae and Thom but a bonding blossoms between them. However, Thom Rainier is hiding secrets about his past life from Fae that break the love apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love At First Wrist

**Author's Note:**

> I have always wanted to write something for Fae and Thom. I finished Tresspasser about a month ago and I just have so much to share about these two ugghhh.  
> For reference this is what Fae looks like -> http://inquisitorlavellanism.tumblr.com/tagged/Fae-Lavellan  
> This is what Asar looks like -> http://oh-greywarden.tumblr.com/post/148600789042/i-wrote-a-fanfic-that-had-my-male-lavellan-asar-in

Soulmates were a big part of a person's life. So much so that whenever you found yours, you had a party to celebrate the joining of two souls who were meant to live as one. That is what the Chantry would tell you at every wedding service you went to. It was all well and good but elves didn't hold the same traditions. Actually, in the Dalish settlements, you were supposed to walk with your soulmate for four days to a well and both drink from the others hand's then make love. Fae Lavellan never understood it; she was Dalish and believed through and through but her brother Asar was not a devote Dalish and therefore did not believe in those rituals.

It was the joining of Asar and his lover, Dorian Parvus today and Fae was oddly jealous. Not of Asar, Dorian was a good friend and nothing more than that but she hadn't met her soulmate yet. 

See, the couple's wrists were to read each others names. Fae had a name on her wrist and it read Thom Rainier. No one she knew had heard of that name before. She was 24 now and she had seen all of her friends meet their significant others and been to all their parties. Every damn time, someone (most likely Dorian) would say that she would meet her significant other soon. She wondered where this Thom Rainier was, what his job was and what kind of person he was?

Fae knew all of her friends and considered them all to be best friends. They had all decided to have a big garden party at Dorian's place. It was no surprise that he was a bit more well off than Asar; those who lived in Dalish holy grounds did not have much money as they believed that things like possessions distract people from what is really important. Asar didn't care much for how much money Dorian had but his parties were always fun!

Fae had decided to wear a white suit to this occasion. It was a favorite of hers as she would prefer not to wear a skirt while she's drunk. One good thing about these parties was that everyone was there; even best selling author Varric Tethras.

“You have to continue it!” Fae didn't always get this enthusiastic over a book but it was a work in progress. A woman of the age of 45 who has never found her wrist mate keeps missing him in a series of strange events where they keep missing paths, “I wanna find out if they find each other,” 

“I don't know. I don't know how I feel about how it's been going so far,” The problem was that Varric's last romance serial was an absolute flop. The only person he knew that enjoyed it was his soul mate, Cassandra Pentagaust. They bickered like crazy but they loved each other really, “Remember that I need to make money or else Cass is going to kick my ass,” 

“I just love the idea,” Fae sighed, dreamingly about her mysterious soul mate. Everyone knew that she thought she wasn't ever going to meet him so everyone had to remind her.

“I wouldn't worry about your soul mate,” The dwarf smiled, “Look at Cass, she's in her fourites and we joined two years ago. You'll meet Thom soon...”

“Are you sure you've never heard that name?” Fae asked him and he shook his head. She looked over to see her brother and Dorian, dancing, looking happy together, “I see what my brother, you and everyone else has. You all look so happy,” She glanced at her wrists, running her thumb over the name carved onto her wrists.

“I wouldn't say that it's all sunshine and rainbows kid, Cassandra finds every excuse to kick my ass,” He chuckled before patting her shoulder, “You know what they say. The best is saved till last,”

Fae smiled, “Thanks Varric...” She decided to change the subject, realizing she seemed obsessed with soulmates. She'd only have had one boyfriend in her life... Cullen. She was kinda upset that he didn't want to come to Asar's joining. They had broken up because she had a fear that her and Thom would meet when they were dating and she couldn't do that to Cullen. He ended up meeting a Grey Warden mage who he ended up marrying. Fae didn't go to the wedding. She ended up asking Varric about his crime serials but no spoilers were given out. She had laughed about him jokingly saying that a book about Dorian and Asar was next before they both had something else to drink.

“I'm going to see my brother,” She got up and brushed herself off before making her way across the garden. When she got to him, she smiled at the couple.  
“I just came to make sure you were behaving yourself Asar,” She chuckled which also caused Dorian to laugh. Dorian and her were close; she loved him like a brother and couldn't be more pleased when she found out who was written on his wrist. Immediately made him meet her brother and they hit off immediately.

“Oh don't you worry Fae,” Dorian winked at her, wiggling an eyebrow, “I am always keeping an eye on your brother for you,” To which Asar made a face at his partner. 

“I'm pretty sure you look at me for your own pleasure and not just for surveillance reasons,”Asar said, looking at Dorian with a knowing look on his face. 

“Can't I care about two things at once?” More eyebrow wiggles except they were at the loving partner. 

Fae coughed, “Asar, Is Vivienne coming to your party? I wanted to ask her but we don't get on that well...”

“I don't know. She said she would try if she felt up for it,” Asar had dropped the act. Other than Dorian, Vivienne was his best friend. His first friend since they moved to Ferelden. They had the same views on the Chantry and magic while she taught him the ways of the First Enchanter. However, he'd also learned of her losing the man written on her wrists Bastien de Ghislain to illness. She would never find another soulmate; it was part of Chantry law and she followed by the book, “I hope she does manage. It would be nice to see her again,” 

“I would like to get to know her better,” Fae shrugged her shoulders, looking around to see what is going on. She sighed, seeing everyone chatting with their significant others while she moved between friends. She decided to leave the couple alone in favour for someone who looks just as alone as she does. That's when Fae spots someone, Cole. 

“Strange boy,” She thinks to herself. He was always alone and it made her think that he didn't have a soul mate. He never mentioned the name on his wrists; unlike everyone else who shared it as the first piece of information about their life. Fae smiled and approached him.

“Hello Cole,” She smiled and he smiled back. She liked Cole; he might have been odd and a little bit quiet but he meant no harm. He also claimed to be a medium and it freaked people out sometimes because he'd just tell people things about themselves and sometimes said that spirits told him. She leaned against the wall he was leaning on, “You enjoying the party?”

“I don't understand,” Cole said, looking at her with a curious glance, “Why is the joining so important?”

“Well...” Fae shugged her shoulders, “In my faith, we walk to a well and make love in front of it. I guess the party is because the joining is supposed to be happy. Hopefully both members are supposed to click,”

“It makes your mother sad that your brother won't do the walk,” Cole said directly out her with no sense of hiding what he meant. Fae shuddered; their mother had been dead a long time.

“Tell him that,” She mumbled, looking over at Asar and Dorian who were dancing to the slower music in the background, “I told him; she would want him to walk with Dorian but he said a party is much more fun. Plus... he's not keen on his Dalish roots.”

“Will you do the walk?” Cole asked, “Thom Rainier is a human name. Will you make him do the walk?”

“I would like it is he did the walk but if not...” She shrugged, “Can't force him... humans are a lot more reserved about sex and things like that,”

“Your mother thinks you'll meet Thom soon,” Cole offered her a smile, “Sooner than you think,” She didn't know whether Cole actually had a third sense or whether he was just really quirky but it gave her comfort hearing Cole say that out loud. She smiled big this time.

“Thanks Cole,” She got up from the wall before looking back, “I should probably have a look around. I'll see you around then. I hope you find her soon...” Referring to his mark, Cole smiled at that. Fae looked around to see who else had came. She sighed visibly, seeing that someone wasn't here... someone she had... no. She should not think of that person. He was not her wrist mate, therefore they were not destined to bond. The couples were dancing and Fae decided it was time to probably stand with someone single like Josephine who hasn't found her mate yet. She spots Vivienne, looking as glamorous as always and making conversation with her brother, probably about politics or something similar. 

Fae poured herself another drink. Well, at least if she got drunk she might forget about the stupid wrists. 

Or she'd cry all night about it, she decided to take her chances.


End file.
